


Welcome Home Daddy

by Usani



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, F/M, Kink, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, NSFW, OC, Sex, Smut, Submissive, Tying, blindfold, con - Freeform, consenual, little kink, reader - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usani/pseuds/Usani
Summary: Bridgett missed Mark terribly while he was on tour.  He comes home and Daddy shows his babygirl how much he missed her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Markiplier smut fic. If enough people like it I may do more.

Bridgett was giddy with excitement as she prepared for her loves arrival home after a week away on his You’re Welcome tour. She was so proud and excited for Mark and so she decided to make his favorite dinner. He had taught her how to make his chicken and dumplings so she thought it’d be a nice surprise. The night before he had asked her to do a few things around the house for him and she was more then happy to. She wasn’t able to go with him because she was super busy with her own videos and she had a charity live stream planned for when he was gone. Then unexpectedly she was asked as a gust to Blizzcon so she couldn’t turn that down and mark more then understood, after all that was her job too. Also, he felt weird leaving Chica with a stranger the first time so she stayed home to also watch their furry child. But, she promised him his next tour he planned she would be tagging along and she knew it wouldn’t be his last after the positive feedback from this one.

 

She was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Mark came home. Before hand she had cleaned the house and fed then walked Chica. After that she took a shower to clean herself up and now all she had to do was prep and finish dinner. She was listening to music on her laptop and was swaying her hips in a sexy way to the music. She was so lost in the music that she didn’t hear Mark come in. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist which made her jump and almost drop the wooden spoon but she caught it and sat it down. Mark leaned in and inhaled her vanilla scent she wore and let out a low growl from his throat which made her shiver hard. “Welcome home Daddy.” she said softly as she tilted her neck slightly for him. He nibbled on her neck, “I missed you babygirl. So much, you have no idea.” He then moved his hips so he was rubbing against her ass which made her groan and gasp. “Mmm I can gather some idea Daddy.”

 

Mark growled again this time in her ear as he nipped her lobe, “Put the dinner on warm so it doesn’t burn. We can eat later. For now I’m hungry for something else.” he growled as he slipped his hand into her boy shorts and he knew she wasn’t wearing panties either, she usually didn’t when she was home. Bridgett groaned and whimpered when she felt his fingers teasing her pussy lips lightly. She quickly leaned over and turned the food down to low. And then before she could turn around and started heading upstairs Mark had already picked her up Bridal style which made Bridgett shriek and giggle. Mark looked at her then leaned in and kissed her deeply as he carried her up to their bedroom. He never broke the kiss as he headed down the hall then into their room then kicked the door shut. He then placed her on her feet and she swore when she looked into his eyes they looked darker then before, wasn’t the first time she had seen that. “Clothes off, now!” he told her in a demanding voice. She nodded, “Yes Daddy.” She had eventually removed everything and then he directed her over to the bed and told her to bend over. She did just that and soon his large hand was traveling down her spine and then over her perky ass, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she sighed softly and smiled as she indulged in his touch. He squeezed her right ass cheek then gave it a smack before doing the same to the other. The sting was literally short lived and soon warmed and traveled down to her core making her groan and buck her hips slightly. Just when she thought he was going to continue she looked and saw him now in the closet pulling out a medium size black box that held a few toys. He saw her looking then snapped his fingers, “Face forward babygirl, peaking.” “Sorry Daddy.” she giggled softly. Seconds later he was back over to the bed and was behind her as he stood on his knees and leaned over her, “Close your eyes love.” he whispered. She bit her bottom lip as she closed her eye then felt something silky go over her eyes, a blindfold. He then lead her on her back gently, “Arms above her head.” he directed. Then he bound her hands together with the same type of scarf. “He then sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed her face lovingly, “Tell me your safe words honey.” Bridgett nodded, Yellow for slow down and Red for stop.” He smiled and nodded, “Good girl. “I love you Bridgett.” He always told her that before they played and always had her repeat the safe words which always made her smile because it showed he really loved her and cared about her safety. “I love you too Mark.” she said softly. He then smirked even though she couldn’t see, “Let the games begin.” he said in his deep voice that made her weak and shaky quite a lot. She inhaled a breath at his words and trembled slightly which made him chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some foreplay. ;)

He smirked as he watched her squirm. “Am I gonna have to tie your legs down too Babygirl?” She shook her head, “N-No Daddy.” She stopped moving instantly and nibbled her bottom lip waiting for her first move. She listened closed as she heard him walking around the room ever so quietly, she could just barely hear him. She then heard the sound of his jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped. Those sounds alone made her quiver which she had to fight which was easier said then done. Bridgett then heard his shirt hit the floor along with his jeans. She couldn’t see him but he was now just in his boxers. She could hear him walking back over to the bed then felt the bed shift as he sat down on the edge.

 

She suddenly felt his fingertips slide down her body. She gasped, completely not expecting that and squirmed. Mark stopped suddenly and spoke sternly, “One last warning Babygirl, don’t squirm or you get tied down, understood?” She nodded, “Yes Mark…I mean Daddy!” She mentally cussed herself out for slipping up. That’s when she felt the bed movie again and he had gotten up, she knew she was in trouble now. She bit her lip hard as she whimpered. Mark tsked, “You know the rule, never slip up on my name like that or you get punished. No warnings with that one Babygirl.” He was rummaging through the trunk until he found what he needed. He came back over to the bed but was at the foot of the bed as he moved each leg slowly apart. He then began tying them to the bed posts but he made sure it wasn’t too much where it was uncomfortable for her. “Feel okay?” he asked softly and she nodded. “You do know that’s not the end of your punishment right? Calling me by my first name is a big rule, you know when it’s right to use that and not to.” She nodded slowly as she nibbled her bottom lip again. 

She then heard the sound of the flogger as he flicked it a few times to let her know he was about to use it. She exhaled a shaky breath. Bridgett mentally reminded herself of her safe words and prepared herself. The first flick was a light one just on her stomach which still made her gasp in surprise. He flicked it again just as lightly but this time over her pussy which cause her to moan and arch her back slightly as best as she could manage while being tied down completely. “I want you to count each flick. Every time you mess up I start over, that understood?” She nodded, “Yes Daddy.” He smirked, “Good girl.” She thought he was gonna to continue flicking on her pussy but she was wrong and relieved. He flicked the flogger 10 times each on each breast. She slipped up a few times a when she did he would flick it on her pussy a little harder then start over on her breasts again. When he had finally finished he smiled, “You did very well Babygirl, I’m proud of you. You took your punishment very well.” She smiled, “Thank you Daddy.” she said softly.

 

She then heard him go put the flogger away then grab something else, she couldn’t quite tell what it was this time. He sat back down on the side of the bed she was on and leaned down and kissed her deeply. “You did so well, I think you’ve earned a reward little one.” Her pulse and heart began to race with anticipation as she wondered what was next! He then clicked on what he had in his hand and when she heard that click and the buzzing sound she knew instantly what it was. He started moving the vibrating wand over her breasts causing each nipple to hard which cause her to groan. The toy then was moved down her chest and over her stomach slowly. She started to moan softly as her hips bucked involuntarily. But, with them being tied down it made it quite difficult. He then slowly ran the toy over her pussy lips ever so slowly, teasingly. She moaned louder and pulled against her restraints as she attempted to move against the toy. “P-Please Daddy.” she stuttered out. He chuckled deeply, “Hmm? Please what Babygirl, what do you want??” “My c-clit is throbbing Daddy, p-please I need it! I need release Daddy!” she begged and whimpered. He then pressed the toy gently against her clit which made her cry out, “Ooooh Daddyyyyy! Mmm fuck!” He smirked then leaned down and took her left breasts into his mouth and began flicking his tongue over her already hardened nipple. He moved the toy in slow circles as he sucked and licked on each breasts for quite a while. After what seemed like hours Mark pressed the vibing toy against her clit harder and this time he held it there. “Hmm…I think my Babygirl as suffered enough. Do you wanna cum for me?” She nodded her head vigorously, “Yes Daddy! Pleeease can I cum?!” she begged. He then buried his face into the crook of her neck and began nibbling hard, living a hickey. He leaned up to her ear and nibbled her lobe as he whispered, “Cum for me Babygirl, cum for Daddy like the good girl I know you are.” And that was all she needed and all it took. She gasped and her entire body tightened then she relaxed and screamed in ecstasy as she let go and came. She could feel how hard she was cumming because she could feel herself squirting and it was dripping down her thighs. He groaned and growled in her ear, “Mmmm that’s my girl. Cum for me baby, so fucking wet for me aren’t you?” Bridgett couldn’t even speak, she was panting, sweating and breathing heavily. All she could do was nod and whimper in response.

 

Mark then removed the blindfold and her cuffs. He took her wrists in his hands and kissed them gently. He then looked down at where she came and smirked, “Damn baby I love how sexy you look when you cum like that. He then reached his hand down and slowly slipped 2 fingers inside her which made her shriek and shudder at the feelings since she was now very sensitive. She watched him move his fingers up to his lips and lick them clean which made her blush but damn it was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. He closed his eyes and moaned at the taste, “Mmm so sweet.” he said seductively. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately. She moaned on his lips as she tasted herself on his tongue. He slowly pulled away then rested his forehead against hers. He smirked, “Oh we aren’t quite done yet baby. I still have yet got to fuck you. Not quite home sweet home until I’m nestled deep within my favorite place.” Fuck, she loved it when he talked so dirty to her! It always made her mind go foggy at times.


	3. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness. Daddy shows his babygirl who she belongs too. >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have already given me Kudos! I can't believe how many reads this story has gotten already!! :D  
> This makes me so happy, thanks everyone! <3  
> Please, PLEASE let me know if you wanna see more of Daddy Mark and his little one in stories like this. I have other ideas in mind. >:D

Bridgett began shivering as Mark ran his hands down her chest and further over her body. His touch always gave her goosebumps. She could already feel the wetness between her legs beginning to build all over again and her clit also began to throb slightly. “D-Daddy..please!” she whimpered softly as she closed her eyes and arched her neck back.

Mark chuckled softly when he heard her wanton tone as she begged for him to take her. He kissed back up her body slowly, licking and nibbling every inch and even sucking on certain spots that made her gasp. “Please what babygirl? What do you want?” Whenever Bridgett went into her sub/little mind she always had a hard time talking dirty but that’s one thing he loved. He loved making her blush and seeing how she got when he made her say naughty things.

“Say it babygirl. Tell daddy what you want him to do to you.” His voice was deep and it made her whimper louder as she blushed deeply. “P-Please daddy…I…I need you inside me.” Mark chuckled deeply again as he kissed up her neck and began nibbling on her collarbone. He kissed up to her ear and sucked on her lobe as he whispered, “So…you’re telling daddy you want him to…fuck that sweet pussy of yours, hmm?” Bridgett has goosebumps now as she let out a shaky breath, “Y-Yes daddy please!” she breathed as she began to squirm, rubbing her thighs together. Suddenly she felt a sharp sting and yelped softly. He smacked her ass when she began squirming, “None of that now, do I need to cuff you again?” he said low but sternly as he grabbed her jaw gently and made her look at him. She shook her head, “N-No daddy, I’ll be good.” He smiled then kissed her softly, “That’s my girl.”

He grabbed her hand, his eyes still locked on hers as he moved it down his chest then down to the now harden bulge that caused her to bite her lip every time. He whispered in her ear again, “Feel that sweetness? Feel how hard daddy is for his babygirl’s tight pussy?” She nodded as she gulped softly, her entire body trembling now. He smirked after removing her hand then getting up from the bed and removing his boxers, his eyes never leaving hers. Bridgett’s breath caught in her throat when she saw him now completely naked. He hovered over her and kissed her deeply as he climbed back onto the bed. “Ready for me baby?” She nodded, “Yes daddy.” she smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply once more as he slowly slid into her. He moaned deeply against her lips as she moaned with him. He continued pushing further into her as he rested his forehead against hers. “So, fucking tight babygirl. Damn I missed this.” he breathed. Bridgett started to slowly rock her hips against his as she began moaning softly. “Sooo good daddy.” Once he was all the way inside her he stayed there for a moment as he looked down at her. “I love you so much Bridgett, you know that?” She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him then pulled back, “Yeah I did but I love hearing it.” she giggled softly. He smiled back then began moving within her causing her to cry out softly. “F-Fuck I might not last long daddy!” she cried out. It had been over a month since she had seen him, so there was a lot of worked up sexual tension. “It’s okay baby same here. You don’t have to hold back this time either.” he breathed as he moved faster and deeper. He groaned through his teeth when he felt her walls tighten around his cock. She could now feel him throbbing inside her so she could tell he was close too. He started pumping faster, now loosing his rhythm at this point because he was so close. “F-Fuck, baby I’m gonna cum!” “Me too!” she cried. There moans now echoing through the room as they finally let go and release a months worth of sexual tension together. Bridgett’s toes curled and her entire body shook as she screamed his name as she came with him.

He continued moving within her until they were both finished. Breathing heavily he laid next to her then pulled her close against his chest. She smiled as her breathing slowed and she nuzzled her face into his neck. “I love you Mark.” she said softly as she planted small kisses on his neck. He smiled as he rested his head next to her, “I love you too Bridgett, always will.” She yawned softly and started dozing off. Mark watched her fall asleep and smiled as he moved hair out of her face gently. She was so adorable when she slept. Mark was about to go to sleep but remembered the food downstairs, ‘Shit!’ he mentally cursed himself. He got up quietly from the bed, careful not to wake her. He went downstairs and put the food away in the fridge and turned everything off. He smiled down at Chica when he found her in the kitchen, “Hey there puppo.” he said softly as he pet her. After everything was put away he went back upstairs with Chica following behind. Chica curled up on her dog bed as Mark climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around Bridgett, holding her close as he finally dozed off for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Any comments or critiques are welcome. It gives me motivation to keep writing and helps me improve on my skills. :)


End file.
